When the rest of them meet Blaine Warbler
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: After confronting Karofsky, Blaine buys Kurt lunch and meets Finn Hudson, and Noah Puckerman. Guess there's something to be said about first impressions


The New Directions were sitting down for lunch when Mercedes noticed that not the entire group was present. "Where's Kurt?" She asked looking around.

The group looked around trying to find him; it was Brittany who spotted him. She pointed to a table three over from theirs. They heard laughter and they were instantly curious.

Santana wolf whistled and said "Who's that hottie with him?" The group looked over at the dark haired boy sitting across from him, apparently the one making him laugh.

Rachel's draw dropped slightly and she asked "Is he wearing a Dalton Academy uniform? As in the group we're competing against at sectionals?"

They all looked surprised and Puck said dubiously "So he actually spied for us. I thought he was shitting us when he said he did."

They then heard Kurt say something about the bathroom and he stood up, leaving his bag and this Dalton Academy kid at the table, whom had then pulled put a book from the messenger bag sitting on the bench beside him.

Puck gestured to Finn and muttered "It's go time." Finn nodded and they walked over to the table that this mystery boy was sitting at. Their shadow covered the sun from his view on him and his book. He looked up and smiled at them.

He put his book down and stood up, reaching his hand forward as to shake theirs. "Hello, Blaine Anderson. And you are?" Finn was slightly weirded out, but shook his hand.

"My name's Finn Hudson, this is Puck." he said gesturing to Puck, who was standing beside him, his arms crossed over his chest. Puck nodded at him, and he and Finn walked over to the bench opposite of Blaine. The three of them sat down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, now just a quick question, is there a particular reason you decided to come over once Kurt had left?" Blaine said looking at Finn and Puck.

Finn was surprised at his formality but shrugged and said "Uh, yeah you too, I guess. So um, what exactly are you doing here?" he asked, not answering Blaine's question at all.

Blaine folded his arms on the table and answered "Well, as you've probably guessed from my attire, I'm from Dalton, but I'm not here to spy. I came here today at Kurt's request."

Puck looked at Blaine with narrowed eyes "Why'd he ask you to come?"

Blaine looked from Puck and Finn and also to the rest of the glee club that were staring at them and clearly listening to their conversation.

Blaine sighed "I'm guessing the two of you have noticed Kurt having trouble at school?" They nodded vaguely and Blaine continued "Well, he called me down to see if I would help him deal with part of his troubles."

Puck was now pissed; Kurt called this prep school douche to come help him over his beat friends that actually were enrolled here? "Why didn't he just ask us for help?"

Blaine grew a look of sadness and said "Sometimes empathy is better than sympathy." Finn and Puck looked lost so he continued "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you two have never been harassed because of your sexuality?"

Their expressions grew slightly less confused and more understanding and Finn asked "So you're gay?"

Blaine nodded "Yes, and what Kurt really needed today wasn't just comfort from his friends, but he needed someone who has had to face problems similar to his, and could help him understand that he's not alone in his struggles. That's why he called me."

They both nodded and Puck asked "So are you like, his boyfriend now?"

Blaine looked surprised he asked, but murmured in return "Uh, no I'm not, just a friend."

Finn smirked "Are you sure? Because you two certainly looked cozy over here." Puck laughed at Blaine's blush that was growing on his cheeks.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and muttered "Yes, we're not dating. I'm sure Kurt would've told you if we were."

Puck nodded, with a smirk on his face, identical to Finn's. "Alright, curly top, whatever you say. Just remember that if you hurt Kurt, we hurt you."

Puck and Finn bumped fists and Blaine smiled and chuckled slightly before saying "I don't doubt that, but I have no intention of hurting him." Blaine stood up and Puck looked him up and down and said "Wow, you're short."

Blaine laughed and said "Uh, yeah, that's been made quite clear."

Finn and Puck stood up too and Finn said "Alright warbler, you check out. We'll see you around, and remember," Puck finished his sentence "You break Kurt's heart, we break your back."

Blaine nodded with a smirk and thought for a moment "Thank you."

That took Finn and Puck back as they Puck asked "For what?"

Blaine shrugged slightly and said "For being there for Kurt. Before Dalton, I didn't have anyone who cared for me the way you care for Kurt, so thanks, because I know this hasn't been an easy rode for him."

They still seemed surprised at Blaine's thanks, but nodded at him in response.

"Uh, hey guys, what's going on?" they heard a familiar voice comic from their side. They turned and the ND noticed how Blaine's face lit up when he turned and saw Kurt.

Puck casually answered "Just meeting your boyfriend." Blaine blushed slightly and Kurt rolled his eyes "Not my boyfriend." He said as Puck and Finn laughed and walked back over to the ND's table and Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Leaving?" he asked as Blaine grabbed his bag and threw it on his shoulder.

"Yes, warbler practice at 3 o'clock sharp, so I should probably get going. But it was great to see you again Kurt." Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded and said "Thanks again for coming today, I really appreciate it. It's been rough, so it's great to know that you're there you know? Just seeing you even, it gives me courage."

Kurt blushed at letting that last detail slip and Blaine smiled "Really? Seeing me gives you courage?" Kurt nodded still embarrassed and Blaine said "In that case," and began digging through his bag. He pulled out a large envelope.

"School pictures came in this morning." he explained and handed Kurt a photo of him and said "For when I can't be here." Kurt smiled at the picture as the lunch bell rang. He threw his arms over Blaine's shoulders and hugged him; Blaine chuckled, surprised but hugged him back.

He pulled back and said "Call me whenever you need me." looking deeply into Kurt's eyes "And remember, have some courage." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm before departing for the parking lot. He walked away, hoping Kurt would never need him like he did today, but hoping he'd call anyways.


End file.
